<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jaemin's 아기 by Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565159">Jaemin's 아기</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8/pseuds/Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8'>Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sexual Adventures of NCT Dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bottom Park Jisung (NCT), Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom Na Jaemin, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8/pseuds/Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jaemin get Jisung out of his bed, the younger cant sleep. He sneaks back to Jaemin's room planning on falling asleep with him, next thing he knows he wakes up with Jaemin's fingers in his mouth. And shit ensues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or Jisung likes having things in his mouth, and Jaemin thinks in fucking hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Park Jisung (NCT) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sexual Adventures of NCT Dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jaemin's 아기</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Jisung was laying on the floor in the living room, half under the coffee table, and half not. He had been laying there for about 3 hours, after Jaemin kicked him off of the older's bed, and he didnt want to deal with getting up into the top bunk. He was partially expecting to see Chenle on the couch, but his best friend's spot was vacant. He had thought of sleeping on the couch, but he didnt want to take the spot, in case Chenle did, at some point, decide to sleep in the living room. </p>
<p>    He was very tired, after Jaemin woke him up and made him move, he hadnt been able to sleep. It was 3 in the morning and Jisung was contemplating whether he should try and sneak himself into Jaemin's bed with his hyung, or if he should just have a sleepless night. Once he had made his decision, he slowly slid his lower body out from under the coffee table, and made his way to his and Jaemin's room.</p>
<p>    Right as he was about to open the door, it swung open. There stood a drowsy Jaemin. He yawned while rubbing his eyes, trying to focus on who was blocking his way to the bathroom. "Jisung? Is that you?" Jaemin asked, firmly gripping the back of Jisung's neck, making the younger almost melt right there.</p>
<p>    "Yeah...yeah hyung it's me." Jisung replied tentatively, wanting to push Jaemin's hand off, and away from, his neck. But his hand were weights, of which he could not lift, and he just let them hang at his sides.</p>
<p>    "Oh! Why are you up so late?" Jaemin asked, pushing down the need to piss, as he brought his other hand up to the younger's cheek. He squished Jisung's cheek gently, expecting a loud complaint and whine. But instead, Jisung just let him do it, he was so tired right now, and didnt care what Jaemin did. </p>
<p>    "I hadnt been able to fall asleep...after you had me move." Jisung explained, execting some sort of remark from the older male. But Jaemin just gave him the softest look and smile, before softly patting his face with both hands.</p>
<p>    "I'm sorry baby, how bout this. After I use the bathroom, I'll make something to help you fall asleep. How does that sound bub?" Jaemin asked, playing with Jisung's face, causing the younger to smile wide. Jisung nodded the best he could with his face in Jaemin's hands. Jaemin smiled as well, before trying to maneuver his way around Jisung's big build, Jisung having awkwardly moved after seeing what Jaemin was doing. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" Jisung nodded, walking into their shared room, as Jaemin walked to the bathroom.</p>
<p>    Jisung plopped himself onto Jaemin's bed, face first into the older's pillow, inhaling his scent. He sighed happily, curling himself into a ball on the bed, cuddling the pillow, his arms and legs completely enveloping it. If anyone were to walking in, they'd be quite shocked at how clingy Jisung seems to be.</p>
<p>    Thats exactly what happened.</p>
<p>    "Jisung? Whatre you doing?" The younger heard, what sounded like, Jeno ask. He froze scared, and slowly lifted his head to look at the entrance to his room, a deer caught in headlights. "Well?"</p>
<p>    "I-I." Jisung didnt know why, but he was starting to cry. He was hugging his hyung's pillow, while Jeno asked him what he was doing. And now he's starting to cry.</p>
<p>    This sent warning bells in Jeno's head, as he rushed to Jisung's side, running his hand through the younger's hair trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to make you cry. Calm down okay, please for hyung?" Jeno tried to console him, letting the younger grab his wrist and bring his hand to his mouth. He let Jisung suckle on his index and middle fingers, as he ran his other hand through Jisung's hair again.</p>
<p>    "Jeno!? What are you doing in here?" Jaemin asked, very confused, a bowl of some sort of food in his hands. Jeno looked at him, silently telling him to be quiet. Jisung was slowly but surely starting to fall asleep, but he was still adamantly sucking on Jeno's fingers. The tears, at the corners of his eyes, having dried up giving him and even softer look.</p>
<p>    "I think your baby might be a sub with an oral fixation." Jeno whispered trying to remove his finger's from Jisung's mouth, to which the youngest just kept on following his hand. Jaemin set the bowl down, laying himself behind Jisung, and brought his own hand up Jisung's mouth. Quickly Jaemin and Jeno's fingers swapped places, and now Jisung was suckling on Jaemin's. "What did you make?"</p>
<p>    "It's just some instant ramen, I made it to try and help Jisung fall asleep. But I mean, I dont think he'll be needing it now." Jaemin explained, gesturing to the youngest with a nod of his head. "You can have it if you want." Jeno smiled at Jaemin greatfully, taking the younger's offer.</p>
<p>    "Thanks, though. Why would you make instant ramen to help someone fall asleep, why not tea or some warm milk." Jeno asked, taking a bite the ramen, careful not to make much noise. </p>
<p>    Jaemin chuckled softly, "what do the three have in common?" Jeno was actually thinking about it, still eating the ramen. "I'll give you a hint: warmth. All three of them are either hot or warm, I only made ramen because I dont know when Jisung had last eaten. And plus he's not the biggest fan of tea, and Chenle used the last of the milk yesterday."</p>
<p>    Jeno nodded in understanding, he started to walk back to his own room before turning around, "if you need anything text me." Jaemin nodded, wrapping his arm around Jisung's waist, securing the younger. </p>
<p>    Jisung had long fallen asleep, and stopped sucking on Jaemin's fingers, but Jaemin didnt remove them. He left them in the younger's mouth, and cuddled closer the Jisung, falling asleep himself. </p>
<p>    Jisung woke up suddenly, he looked at the clock that read, 5 in the morning. He was still kind of tired, and didnt notice the weight on his tongue, until he tried to lick the roof of his mouth. Freaking out, Jisung tried to run away, but the grip on his waist was strong.</p>
<p>    "Baby, what's wrong?" Jaemin asked from behind the younger, his voice gruff from just waking up, and Jisung wanted to cry. He did end up crying again, causing Jaemin to slightly freak out. "Hey hey hey baby, calm down for me please. What's wrong?" Jaemin consoled the younger gently, rubbing soothing circles against his waist, slowly taking his fingers out of Jisung's mouth.</p>
<p>    "Why...why were your fingers in my mouth?" Jisung asked, covering his face with his hands, trying to hide from his hyung. He peaked from behind his hands, when he heard Jaemin laughing a bit.</p>
<p>    "Well, first off mine werent the only one's in your mouth. Second, it was what helped you fall asleep." Jaemin explained, running his hand through Jisung's hair, feeling the younger start to calm down. Jisung looked at him cautiously, like he was waiting for him to call him weird or something. "Baby, why are you looking at me like that?"</p>
<p>    "A-arent you weirded out? Isnt it weird that I like having things in my mouth?" Jisung asked, his voice getting progressively quieter, Jaemin smiled and shook his head. </p>
<p>    "Baby, youre not weird. Whoever called you weird, because you like having things in your mouth, is a bitch. Cause baby, you are fucking hot, sexy and cute, and this only adds to it." Jaemin's words cause Jisung's cheeks to heat up, and for him to try and hide even more. "Aww, baby dont hide. Let hyung sit against the headboard, and you sit on my lap hmm?" Jisung nodded, moving to let Jaemin get himself situated, only to get pulled back. </p>
<p>    Jisung stared at Jaemin dumbly, as the older started to take his shirt off. "What? What are you doing?" Jaemin looked up at the younger, who was now sitting in his lap. He gave him a soft smile, as he was thinking a few devilish thoughts.</p>
<p>    "Do you know what's going to happen?" Jaemin asked slowly, running his hands along the expanse of Jisung torso, receiving a few small noises from the younger. Jisung looked at Jaemin confused, tilting his head to the left, as he set his hands on Jaemin's chest.</p>
<p>    "Sleep? Like back when we were trainees?" Jisung asked, about to fully lay down on Jaemin's torso. The older laughed softly, running a hand through Jisung's hair.</p>
<p>    "We could do that baby, ooor we could do something else, if you catch my drift." Jaemin whispered, letting his other hand run along Jisung's thighs. </p>
<p>    The younger shudded softly, "h-hyung? What, what're you doing?" He panted as Jaemin's hands moved to the back of his neck, and closer to his crotch. The older male stared at him intensely, gauging his reactions. He brought his hand fully to Jisung's dick, watching as the younger's breath hitched and his hips stuttered forward.</p>
<p>    "Baby, is this okay?" Jaemin asked, not moving his hand, still keeping an eye on Jisung's expression. The younger's face was scrunched up, and Jaemin started to take his hands away. Jisung snatched the older's wrist, grinding down against it.</p>
<p>    "Hyuuung, please dont stop." Jisung whined, continuing to grind against Jaemin's hand. Jaemin stared in fascination, he lightly clenched his hand, as Jisung let out a long moan. The younger's hips started stuttering, and that was when Jaemin snatched his hand away from Jisung, in turn having ripped a cry from the bigger boy. "Hyung, w-why did you sto-stop?!"</p>
<p>    "Baby, you need to calm down. Do you really wanna cum before we get the best thing?" Jaemin whispered, pulling Jisung down by his neck, to nibble against it. Jisung whimpered, gripping the collar of Jaemin's shirt, his mouth slightly slacked.</p>
<p>    Jisung cried, as Jaemin bit marks along his neck, mouthing at the older's shirt. "C-c-can I? Please?" Jaemin nodded, bringing his left hand up to Jisung's face, letting his finger slip in the younger's mouth. The younger started to melt against Jaemin, slowly moving his hips against the older's thigh.</p>
<p>    "Baby boy, I need you to lay down. Can you do that for me?" Jaemin whispered, rubbing the younger's back, gently trying to coax him into laying down. Jisung went compliantly, letting Jaemin maneuver him in any way. A small whine left Jisung's throat, as the older's fingers started to slip from his mouth. "Hey, it's okay, they're still there. Now be a good boy and make sure they dont slip out, can you do that?" Jisung nodded gently, making sure Jaemin's fingers didnt slip.</p>
<p>    Jaemin proceeded to take the younger's night pants off, setting them aside next to the bed. He ran his hand along Jisung's thigh, feeling the younger tremble under his touch. He let his had move up towards Jisung waist, drawing small circles along the way.</p>
<p>    "Baby, I know I told you to keep my fingers in your mouth, but I need both my hands." Jaemin whispered, slowly drawing his fingers out of Jisung's mouth. Before the younger could whine Jaemin quickly asked, "could I kiss you, please?" </p>
<p>    "Yesss," Jisung slurred, dazed grabbing Jaemin's shoulders, trying to pull him closer. Jaemin smiled, leaning down to place kisses on the younger's cheeks leading up to his mouth. When Jaemin finally kissed Jisung on the lips, the younger was quick to react. He almost completely lunged forward, crashing his forehead against the older's </p>
<p>    "Ow." Jaemin whispered rubbing his head, "baby I know youre excited, but you need to calm down. Can you do that?" Jisung nodded, leaning back into the pillow, letting Jaemin envelop him. "Okay, let's try this again," was the last thing Jaemin said before going back to kissing Jisung. The younger let him control of the kiss, letting him pry his mouth open, slipping his tongue in. </p>
<p>    The younger's hips thrusted up suddenly, causing the older to moan and grind his hips down. Jisung squeaked, instinctively sucking on Jaemin's tongue that had still been in his mouth. An deep growling sound came from Jaemin's throat, maneuvering his knee between Jisung's thighs, earning a whine. </p>
<p>    Jaemin pulled away, "look at me pup," at the command Jisung's eyes shot open. His eyes were glossy, and his pupils blown wide. "That's it, keep looking at me." Jisung nodded, never looking away from Jaemin. The older smiled sweetly at him, leaning down nibbling along the younger's neck, making his way towards Jisung's ear. </p>
<p>    The younger whined, moving his hips against Jaemin's thigh, trying to keep his eyes open and on Jaemin. He let his eyes close once, thinking the older wouldnt notice, but Jaemin bit down hard right behind the younger's ear. Jisung let out a high pitched whine before he went slack, a few shivers racking through his body.</p>
<p>    His eyes were half-lidded, but he was still looking at Jaemin as a tear left his eye. "Baby, baby what's wrong?" Jisung shook his head, he felt embarrassed, his face flushed red as Jaemin moved his knee slightly. </p>
<p>    "No! Do-ont do that, plea-ease." Jisung whined out trying to move away from Jaemin. The older looked down, and saw a dark patch on Jisung's boxers, he smirked a small bit before looking back up.</p>
<p>    "Aww, baby are you embarrassed, it's okay. You did amazing, you were so good." Jaemin praised, running his hand through Jisung's hair, scratching a little at the scalp. Jisung started to paw at the waistband of Jaemin's pant, trying to pull them down, but with his whole body feeling tired he had a hard time. "Baby, dont worry about me, I can take ca-"</p>
<p>    "No, I wanna do it, yall always help me and shit, why cant I help yall." Jisung whined, pouting. Jaemin looked at him before shrugging, rolling onto his back.</p>
<p>    "Okay, help yourself then." Jaemin stated cockily, letting his hand rest against the bulge in his pants. Jisung blushed more, slowly crawling towards the older male, having gotten some strength back. He pulled Jaemin's pants down, taken aback at the fact that the older wasnt wearing an boxers.</p>
<p>    He looked at the older's cock, it was pretty big, slightly bigger than his own. He licked the tip of it, hearing Jaemin gasp quietly he took a bit of it in his mouth. Jaemin gripped the younger's hair to ground himself, letting Jisung contol the speed of the situation. He did not at all expect Jisung to try and take his entire member in his mouth, and especially did not expect Jisung to not have a gag reflex.</p>
<p>    He let Jisung just sit there for a bit, letting him suckle on his cock, before he tested something. He bucked his hips shallowly, and the younger went lax, letting the older fucking into his mouth. Jaemin started to thrust more rapidly, not hard, but deep. He brought his other hand to Jisung's neck, as he felt his own dick in the younger's neck. He moaned quietly, removing his hand.</p>
<p>    "You are so fucking hot baby, taking me so well. Do you wanna reward? Do you?" Jisung whined at his hyung's words, trying to take Jaemin even deeper. "Careful baby, dont wanna get hurt." Jisung barely heard him, as Jaemin started to thrust faster, getting closer to his release.</p>
<p>    Jaemin groaned loudly as he released, having pulled out of Jisung's mouth. Some of his cum got on Jisung's nose, and some near his eye, but it had mostly got on the younger's tongue. He ran a hand through the younger's hair, watching as Jisung swallowed his cum.</p>
<p>    "Good boy, how bout we go shower, huh?" Jisung nodded, letting Jaemin pull him up to a sitting position, before sliding back into his pants.</p>
<p>    When the two got to the bathroom, Renjun had just walked out, he stared at them a little disgusted, before walking back to his room.</p>
<p>    "Do you think he heard us?" Jisung asked, as they got into the bathroom. Jaemin shrugged locking the door, and starting the shower. He tugged all their clothes off before checking the heat of the water. Once it was an okay temperature, they both stepped in.</p>
<p>    Jaemin helped Jisung clean himself, letting the younger rest himself against his own body. Lathering the shampoo in the younger's dark locks, he washed and conditioned Jisung's hair.</p>
<p>    After they had both gotten cleaned up, the two of them went back to their room to change outfits. "Sungie, should we change the sheets or no?"</p>
<p>    "Just grab the sheets from my bed." Jisung called from their closet, coming out in a shirt that he found that had been too big for him. The shirt had gone down to his thighs, covering the boxers he was wearing.</p>
<p>    Once they had gotten the older's bed looking more presentable, the two went out to the living room, where they turned on a movie. The two had cuddled up to each other, Jaemin was petting the younger's hair, as he started to fall asleep again. And soon enough the two feel back asleep, with Aladdin playing in the background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I havent been active really, but I do hope that yall like my stories, Im really really sorry. I have new stories Im working on, and new chapters for stories that im working on as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>